O tempora, o mores!
by Stromi
Summary: Rochefort erhält von Kardinal Richelieu einen heiklen Auftrag, den er mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl angehen muss. Der Stallmeister rechnet allerdings nicht damit, dass ihm ein schwer verliebter d'Artagnan in die Quere kommen könnte...


**O tempora, o mores!**

Während Paris schon in seligste Träume gehüllt schlief, war der Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz noch auf den Beinen und unterwegs zum Arbeitszimmer des Kardinals. Rochefort wusste, dass er auch um diese Zeit seinen Dienstherrn nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen würde – wahrscheinlich bezahlte Seine Eminenz sogar Leute, die sich für ihn zur Nachtruhe legten während er selbst weiterhin über Frankreich wachte.

Rochefort sparte es sich, anzuklopfen und trat direkt in das Arbeitszimmer ein. Wie erwartet, saß Richelieu an seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch und studierte im Schein der Kerzen noch einige Schriftstücke. Er sah nicht auf, als sein Stallmeister mit wenigen Schritten bis in die Mitte des Zimmers trat, sondern las konzentriert weiter das Papier in seinen Händen. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, als Rochefort schon glaubte, er wäre tatsächlich nicht bemerkt worden und er verlegen hüsteln wollte, tippte der Kardinal unvermittelt mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine bestimmte Stelle des Schriftstücks und meinte: „Wenn Ihr gekommen seid um mir zu berichten, dass es direkt aus dem Louvre gestohlen werden soll, seid Ihr zu spät, Rochefort."

Der Stallmeister schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf, als sich der Blick des Kardinals nun auf ihn richtete. „Sie sind bereits in den Louvre eingedrungen, Monseigneur."

Richelieu hob nur eine Augenbraue. Das war sein einziger Kommentar zu dieser beunruhigenden Neuigkeit, die Rochefort noch spät abends durch die verlassen wirkenden Gänge des Palais laufen ließ. Der Stallmeister sah sich genötigt, sich etwas deutlicher auszudrücken oder zumindest die Umstände näher zu erklären. „Sie müssen Helfer unter den Bediensteten haben. An den Wachen kommt üblicherweise niemand vorbei, aber der Dienstboteneingang wird nicht scharf kontrolliert. Es ist ein leichtes, sich dort unauffällig Zutritt zu verschaffen. Ein Gardist meinte beobachtet zu haben, dass heute eine Küchenmagd zu viel gezählt wurde. Das Diebesgut wurde jedoch nicht gefunden."

„Politik und Küchenmägde..." wiederholte Richelieu langsam und seine Augenbrauen formten ein steiles V. „Nichts, was man gemeinhin miteinander verbinden würde. Für unsere Diebe ist dies sicher keine bessere Gelegenheit, aber sobald die Wachen alarmiert sind – und das sind sie laut dieses Berichtes - verlässt niemand mehr den Louvre, ohne kontrolliert zu werden. Es ist noch keinem noch so findigem Dieb gelungen, etwas zu stehlen und sich lange daran zu erfreuen, bevor man ihn hängte. Besonders gilt das für Schmuckstücke, die der Diplomatie wegen verschenkt wurden."

Rochefort schwieg. Wahrscheinlich wäre jedes Wort seinerseits zu diesen Vorfällen im Augenblick ohnehin überhört worden, solange Seine Eminenz nachdachte. Leider dachte Richelieu nie laut und hielt sich auch nicht damit auf, Untergebene in seine Überlegungen einzuweihen. Manchmal wunderte sich der Stallmeister, dass selbst ihm, der er doch ansonsten das volle Vertrauen des Kardinals genoss, die Beweggründe und Gedanken Seiner Eminenz verschlossen blieben. Er erhielt seine Befehle, das musste wohl genügen.

„Die Brosche muss sich noch im Louvre befinden", schlussfolgerte der Kardinal schließlich und musterte seinen Untergeben mit einem Blick, aus dem Rochefort meinte nichts Gutes für sich herauslesen zu können. „Ihr werdet sie wieder finden, Rochefort. Und zwar, bevor übermorgen die Gesandtschaft aus Spanien eintrifft und nach dem Schmuckstück fragt."

Der Stallmeister nickte langsam. Nur er allein sollte diese Brosche suchen, die einst der Königin geschenkt worden war, um sie immer an ihre Herkunft zu erinnern. Nun, wenn zu auffällig der gesamte Louvre auf den Kopf gestellt wurde, wäre das ein politischer Fauxpas gewesen, den sich Frankreich nicht leisten wollte. Allerdings... Eine neue Küchenmagd sollte gesehen worden sein. Die Brosche fand sich leichter wieder, wenn man den Dieb dingfest machte – der sich noch immer unter den Bediensteten aufhalten musste und fliehen würde, sobald ein nicht gar so unbekannter Stallmeister die Küchenmägde ausfragte...

„Ihr werdet einen Weg finden, unauffällig zu sein und diese Affäre beenden, bevor sie ans Licht kommt." Rochefort meinte, ein spöttisches Lächeln um die Lippen des Kardinals spielen zu sehen, als Richelieu dies sagte. Das erklärte das ungute Gefühl des Stallmeisters von vorhin bei der Musterung durch den Ersten Minister. Rochefort war geübt darin, nicht aufzufallen und er hatte auch oftmals eine falsche Identität angenommen. In seinem eigenen Interesse war es wohl besser, wenn tatsächlich so gut wie niemand von diesem Diebstahl erfuhr, um nicht nur eine politische Peinlichkeit zu vermeiden...

* * *

Am nächsten Abend, und in einem anderen „Palais", lugte Planchet nur sehr vorsichtig um den Türrahmen zur Küche, als die Stifte leise in ihren Angeln quietschten und so die Rückkehr des Hausherrn ankündigten, noch bevor die Eingangstüre gänzlich geöffnet war und d'Artagnan seine Wohnung betrat. Der Diener hatte allen Grund, sich zu sorgen. Es war schon spät und Planchet wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Leutnant der Musketiere meist nur in übelster Laune anzutreffen war, wenn der Dienst ihn erschöpft und erst zu so vorgerückter Stunde am Abend losgelassen hatte.

Umso mehr überraschte es den Picarden, statt schwerer Stiefelschritte hinüber in den Salon und auf direktem Wege zum Sessel, in dem sich d'Artagnan nach seiner Heimkehr immer als erstes niederließ, ein vergnügt gepfiffenes Lied zu hören, dessen Melodie sich nicht etwa entfernte sondern näher kam. Direkt zur Küche, wo Planchet nun den Kopf hastig einzog und sich an den Herd flüchtete, wo das Essen zwar schon seit Stunden fertig, aber noch nicht angerührt worden und mittlerweile wieder kalt war. Diese offensichtlich heitere Stimmung seines Herrn vermochte Planchet mehr zu erschrecken, als es ein noch so heftiger Wutausbruch gekonnt hätte. An solche war der Diener schließlich gewöhnt. Weniger daran, dass ein irgendwie leicht dümmlich grinsender und mit der Welt und sich anscheinend völlig im Einklang befindlicher d'Artagnan die Küche betrat und fragte: „Nun, Planchet, was hast du uns Feines zum Abend gekocht?"

Beinahe hätte der Diener seinen Löffeln fallen lassen, stattdessen tauchte er ihn schnell in den Gemüseeintopf vor sich und rührte, als gäbe es einen Preis für jedes umgeschichtete Karottenstück zu gewinnen. „Äh..." stammelte Planchet im Versuch einer Antwort, doch d'Artagnan ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Was auch immer es ist, ich habe ohnehin keinen Hunger."

Mit Ironie hatte der Diener noch nie viel anfangen können. Aber beißenden Spott, den verstand er sehr wohl. Selbst gut gelaunt gab d'Artagnan dem Picarden noch einen Rüffel. Demonstrativ beschloss Planchet, diese Bemerkung zu überhören und verkniff sich auch das: „Wer hat Euch auf den Kopf geschlagen?" das ihm auf der Zunge lag. Denn so musste es sein: Entweder, d'Artagnan war befördert worden oder man hatte ihm die gute Laune eingeprügelt. Die Erklärung des Leutnants, die nun unaufgefordert folgte, indem sich d'Artagnan einen Stuhl heranzog, verträumt vor sich hinstarrte (Planchet glaubte zumindest nicht, dass es sonderlich interessant war einen Diener beim Kochen zu beobachten, ob er auch alles richtig machte und sein Herr ihm nur zufällig genau auf die Finger sah), war weder das Eine noch das Andere – obwohl es in gewisser Weise durchaus beides war. Ein Mädchen!

Oder eine bildhübsche, liebenswerte, zierliche, bezaubernde, charmante, anmutige, süße, reizende, Ach! Frau, wie sich d'Artagnan so und ähnlich über eine junge Dame ausdrückte, die er wohl heute beim Kontrollieren der Wachen am Louvre bemerkt hatte. Zumindest, soweit es auf die Entfernung von hundert Schritten zu erkennen gewesen war. Und sie hatte ihn auch bemerkt, war errötet, hatte ihn unter gesenkten Liedern gemustert, hatte ihr weißes Tüchlein, das sonst zum Schutz vor dem Mehlstaub diente, vors Gesicht gezogen und war gemeinsam mit den anderen Küchenmägden über den Dienstboteneingang in den Louvre hinein verschwunden. Sieh an, keine Kammerzofe, keine Krämersfrau und keine Verbrecherin. Dieses Mal war die Holde eine Küchenmagd. Eine aus dem Louvre, was? Waren nicht eher Worte wie naiv, schüchtern, einfältig, spröde und vor allem namenlos die richtige Beschreibung? Früher oder später bedeutete das doch nur wieder Ärger...

Der Diener beschloss, dass er jetzt genug im Essen gerührt hatte. Den Ausführungen d'Artagnans, der ab und an leise vor sich hin seufzte und in Gedanken ganz woanders weilte, hörte er schon lange nicht mehr zu. Sein Herr wollte sich also von Luft und Liebe ernähren? Bitteschön, dann blieb mehr für ihn selbst übrig. Und auf das, was Planchet aus Gemüse zaubern konnte, war er schon ein bisschen stolz.

Tatsächlich schien es der Leutnant gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sein Diener nur für sich selbst einen Teller mit Eintopf füllte und genüsslich kaute. Irgendwann stellte Planchet den geleerten Teller beiseite und musterte streng seinen irgendwo im Wolkenkuckucksheim weilenden Herrn. „Es ist schon spät, Ihr solltet schlafen, Monsieur. Man erwartet Euch pünktlich im Hauptquartier", befahl der Picarde d'Artagnan mehr oder weniger aus seiner Küche hinaus und ins Bett. Brav, oder vielmehr geistesabwesend, befolgte der Leutnant den Rat, nicht ohne noch zu erwähnen: „Morgen werde ich sie wiedersehen."

Es klang fest entschlossen und Planchet schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

* * *

Madame Bounard regierte die Küche mit strenger Hand in gleicher Weise, wie der Kardinal über Frankreich herrschte. Nichts entging der ersten Frau nach dem Chefkoch und wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war ihre Mägde zur Arbeit anzutreiben, dann stritt sie sich mit den Dienern und Lieferanten herum. Die Madame mochte eine Frau von nur geringer Statur, eher stämmig als dick und eher reif als betagt sein, aber nichts desto Trotz gab sie in ihrer Küche niemals das Zepter aus der Hand. Ihre kleinen, von schweren Tränensäcken untermalten Augen behielten unermüdliche alle Vorgänge am Herd und den Tischen im Blick, ihre Ohren waren für heimliches Geflüster so geschärft wie die eines Luchses und scheinbar aus dem Nichts konnte sie auftauchen, wenn ihre Nase einen falschen Geruch aus einem Topf wahrnahm, versteckt in der Komposition aus unendlich vielen Düften, die stets in der Luft hingen.

Eine Lektion lernte jede neu hinzugekommene Küchenmagd als erstes: Solange der Schweiß ran und die Arbeit anstrengend war, war Madame zufrieden und verschenkte manchmal sogar ein grimmiges Lächeln. Die Mädchen liebten und fürchteten die Bounard auf gleiche Weise, wie man einen bissigen Hund lieben und fürchten konnte. Sein Knurren verjagte die Fremden und Eindringlinge, doch schnappte er dabei wahllos nach jeder Hand. Die Madame war stolz auf ihre Regentschaft und in der Tat wurde sie hier, in den eigentlich wichtigsten Räumen des Louvre, der Backstube und der Garküche, so gut wie nie von der feinen Hofgesellschaft gestört. Wenn das Essen wie gewünscht angerichtet war, dann fragte niemand nach den Verantwortlichen – so sollte es Frau Bounards Meinung nach auch bleiben und darum sorgte sie mit eisernem Willen dafür, dass alles _funktionierte_. Denn ohne ihre täglichen Bemühungen, da war sie ganz sicher, würde irgendwann der Staat - denn was war der Staat schon anderes als einige blassgesichtige Personen? – einfach den Geist aufgeben.

Gerne und oft hielt sie so und ähnlich klingende Reden. Am liebsten dann, wenn sie eine der Mägde für Unachtsamkeit oder Trödelei schalt, einem frechen Diener „von oben" die empfindliche Beziehung zwischen Zeit, Essen und Geschmack begreiflich machte oder jede Art von verirrtem Gast in ihrer Küche begrüßen und hinauswerfen durfte. Heute hielt sie ihre Ansprache, weil sie - schon wieder - ein neues Mädchen bekommen hatte, das eingewiesen werden musste.

Es war die zweite Magd innerhalb von drei Tagen, die in die Geheimnisse der Küche eingeführt werden sollte. Die erste war ein junges Ding von vielleicht 16 Jahren, blond, hübsch, ein wenig zu kess für Bounards Geschmack, aber sie arbeitete gut am Herd. Sie hieß Aline, hatte durch ihren Bruder diese Anstellung bekommen und heute würde sie in der Backstube eingeteilt werden, um das Brot zuzubereiten. Wenn sie ihre Sache gut machte und nicht zu verschwenderisch mit dem Teig umging, konnte jedes der Mädchen einen Laib mit nach Hause nehmen.

Die Zweite war neu und offensichtlich sehr schüchtern. Sie war hoch gewachsen, hatte schwarze, gelockte Haare, die nicht ganz ordentlich hochgesteckt waren und sah keinem der anderen Mägde direkt in die Augen. Ein bisschen erweckte sie den Eindruck einer alten Jungfer, interessanter Weise hatte sie aber von höchster Stelle Fürsprache um die Anstellung erhalten - und dem Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz konnte die Bounard einfach nichts abschlagen. Nun, dieses Mädchen würde sich noch eingewöhnen, ihre Schweigsamkeit war der Bounard gleichgültig, solange sie einen Spieß gleichmäßig über dem Feuer drehen konnte.

Es war erst fünf Uhr in der Früh und die Sonne hatte sich noch lange nicht zum Aufgehen entschlossen, doch der Alltag in der Küche scherte sich nicht um Tageslicht oder Kerzenschein. Wie ein alter Feldwebel schritt Madame Bounard die Reihe der acht Küchenmägde, die stumm vor dem großen Herd standen, ab und musterte jede einzelne von ihnen mit strengem Blick. Am Ende der Reihe und damit vor der Neuen angekommen, machte sie Halt und unterzog das arme Ding vor ihr einer besonders kritischen Prüfung von oben bis unten. Scheu und mit einem leichten Erröten, das hinter dem vors Gesicht gezogene Tuch zum Schutz vor dem Mehlstaub nur Ansatzweise zu erahnen war, senkte die Magd den Blick. Sie war gut und gerne zwei Köpfe größer als die Madame und schien überhaupt unter den versammelten Mädchen diejenige zu sein, die am kräftigsten mit anpacken konnte. Doch unter der donnernden Stimme der Bounard machte sie sich so klein wie möglich und hätte vielleicht auch gerne ihr Spitzenhäubchen noch tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen. Beinahe jede Neue reagierte auf diese oder ähnliche Weise, wenn Madame ihre Truppe inspizierte.

Schließlich aber zog der Sturm vorüber und die Mägde machten sich an ihre Aufgaben. Die beiden Neuen fanden sich in der Backstube wieder, und walkten und kneteten bald im Schweiße ihres Angesichts Teig für Brotlaib um Brotlaib. Die Bournard beaufsichtigte sie höchstpersönlich und hatte mehr als einmal etwas zu schelten. Besonders das Mädchen mit der kräftigeren Statur und der schweigsamen Art stellte sich reichlich ungeübt an, als hätte sie bei sich daheim noch nie eine solche Arbeit verrichtet. Wen hatte Rochefort der Küche da nur aufgeschwatzt? Die Kleine würde nicht eine Woche hier durchhalten, auch wenn sie noch so kräftig in den Teig griff.

Aline schielte unauffällig zur Seite, wo die Bournard gerade missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte und der Neuen eine weitere Predigt über das Backen und die Verantwortung für den Staat hielt. Die beiden waren abgelenkt und auch sonst schienen alle anderen in ihren eigenen Aufgaben vertieft. Rasch griff Aline in ihren Rock, holte eine Brosche hervor und knetete das Schmuckstück in den nächsten Brotlaib mit ein. Sie markierte den Laib unauffällig mit dem Messer, indem sie die üblichen Schnitte falsch herum setzte. So etwas kam von Zeit zu Zeit vor und derart missratenes Brot durften die Mägde am Abend mit nach Hause nehmen, wenn die Bournard einen guten Tag hatte. Da der Feldwebel der Küche heute eine Neue anschreien durfte, würde es ein guter Tag sein.

Aline nahm rasch den Korb mit den fertig geformten Laiben auf und schob sie alle zum Backen in den Ofen, bevor die Küchenoberin den fehlerhaften Laib zu früh entdecken konnte. Als sich die Magd erleichtert umwandte, begegnete sie dem Blick der Neuen. Darin war nichts mehr von Scheu zu sehen, eher eine Art wissendes Misstrauen. Hatte sie etwas gesehen?

„Was ist?" herrschte Aline sie trotzig an und wischte sich den Mehlstaub von der Stirn. Die andere Magd schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf, auf einmal wieder mit schüchtern gesenktem Blick, und schwieg. Aline band sich die Schürze ab und befahl: „Achte auf den Ofen, ich muss mich um etwas anderes kümmern."

* * *

Während Aline ging um ihrem 'Bruder' vom Fortschritt des Plans zu unterrichten, lauerte ein verliebter Leutnant der Musketiere an einem der Dienstboteneingänge auf eben jene Küchenmagd auf, die er gestern nur flüchtig gesehen und doch unumstößlich hübsch und interessant gefunden hatte. D'Artagnan dehnte seine Verpflichtung, die Wachen am Louvre zu kontrollieren, heute auch auf die Nebenpforten der Wirtschaftsräume aus und lehnte bequem gegen die Mauer, während er auf seine Holde wartete.

Wann immer sich die Tür öffnete, hob der Leutnant hoffnungsvoll den Blick, seufzte dann aber unendlich schwermütig, sobald sich die heraustretende Person nicht als seine zukünftige Geliebte entpuppte. Auch jetzt wurde d'Artagnan erneut enttäuscht; zwar war es tatsächlich eine Küchenmagd, nicht jedoch die Gesuchte. Einen Moment überlegte er, das Mädchen aufzuhalten und direkt nach seiner Angebeteten zu fragen. Doch die Mademoiselle hatte es sichtlich eilig und war schon über den Hinterhof zu einer anderen Pforte verschwunden, bevor der Leutnant auch nur ein Wort formuliert hatte.

Nah am Ende seiner Geduld beschloss d'Artagnan, dass er auch genauso gut gehen und später wiederkehren könnte. Genau in diesem Moment aber wurde die Tür erneut zaghaft, beinahe vorsichtig geöffnet und ein Gesicht, verhüllt von einem Tuch zum Schutz vor dem Mehlstaub, blickte hinaus. D'Artagnans verliebtes Herz machte einen Sprung. Das war sie! Sie allein! Auch aus der Nähe noch immer... etwas größer und stämmiger, als er vermutet hatte, aber dennoch! Sie!

_Sie_ schien den Leutnant indes überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, sondern suchte mit den Augen den Hof ab, bis ihr Blick an dem Nebeneingang hängenblieb, in welchem die andere Magd gerade verschwand. Mit plötzlicher Eile trat sie hinaus und schien zur Verfolgung der ersten Mademoiselle ansetzen zu wollen. Allerdings versperrte ihr unvermittelt ein Leutnant der Musketiere den Weg, der wie ein dummer Junge im Mai grinste und äußerst klug meinte: „Hoppla, wohin so eilig, Mademoiselle?"

Der wütende Blick ihrerseits verfehlte völlig seine Wirkung, denn d'Artagnan wich nicht etwa zurück und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Stattdessen sah er sich noch angespornt dadurch, dass die Dame versuchte über seine Schulter zu sehen, um ihre Vorgängerin nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Wieder bekam der Leutnant keine Antwort, stattdessen versuchte die Magd an ihm vorbeizukommen und rempelte d'Artagnan dabei erstaunlich kräftig an der Schulter. „Was zum-?" Das konnte der Musketier nun auch nicht nur hinnehmen. Mochte sie auch kein Interesse an ihm haben oder in Eile sein – er war zu stolz, um sich von einer Frau herumstoßen zu lassen. „Einen Moment!" fasst er sie am Arm und kassierte dafür eine Backpfeife.

Sichtlich verdutzt starrte d'Artagnan die wehrhafte Dame an, vergaß darüber aber völlig sie loszulassen. Sie sorgte schon selbst dafür, indem sie sich heftig wand und zog. Der Leutnant geriet darüber aber wiederum ins Stolpern und fiel mehr oder weniger gegen die Magd, bis sie beide am Boden lagen und sich heftig ineinander verhedderten.

Vielleicht wäre jetzt der rechte Augenblick für einen gestohlenen Kuss gewesen. Dazu kam es allerdings nicht, denn ehe der Musketier – versehentlich natürlich – die Lage dazu hätte ausnutzen können oder es überhaupt wollen, rief die Dame: „Herrgott, d'Artagnan! Runter von mir, Ihr dreimal ungeschickter Tölpel!"

Der so beschimpfte riss die Augen weit auf und rollte ganz schnell von der vermeintlichen Frau herunter. „Rochefort?"

Der Stallmeister rappelte sich auf und lüftete kurz das Tuch vorm Mund, um besser den anderen Mann ankurren zu können: „Derselbe und jetzt haltet den Mund und geht mir endlich aus dem Weg!"

Verblüfft, ja fassungslos, tat d'Artagnan wie geheißen und bekam keine Zeit, um Fragen zu stellen, denn Rochefort verließ eilig die Szene mit wehenden Röcken. Der Stallmeister winkte auf dem Weg zur Nebenpforte noch zwei in der Nähe stehenden Männern der Garde zu - offenbar Eingeweihte – und verschwand mit diesen im Palais, um die diebische Küchenmagd dingfest zu nehmen.

* * *

Als der Kardinal an diesem Abend sein Brot für die Suppe brach, huschte ein seltenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er fragte Rochefort später nie nach den näheren Umständen, zumal die Pariser Gerüchteküche viel bunter von den Ereignissen, wie die Brosche wiedergefunden und die Diebe verhaftet wurden, zu berichten wusste.

Planchet seinerseits fand einen von aller Verliebtheit kurierten Herrn vor und ließ geduldig d'Artagnans finstere Stimmung über sich ergehen. Der Grund für eines der drei Duelle mit dem Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz gingen den Diener schließlich nichts an.


End file.
